Katsuki Bakugou
Statistics Name: Katsuki Bakugou, Kacchan. Origin: My Hero Academia. Classification: Human, Student, Quirk User. Gender: Male. Age: 16 currently. Tier: | At least C-2, likely C-3. | Destructive Capacity: | At least City Block Level, (Far more powerful than villain fodder, able to overwhelm Shouto Todoroki, who can do this, also capable of physically matching Izuku with his 5% One For All. Defeated Izuku after the latter upgraded One For All to 8%) likely Multi-City Block Level. (His unrestrained explosions are able to slow down All Might. Izuku stated that his One For All at 100% wouldn't be able to overcome his strongest explosion) | Speed: | At least Hypersonic+. (His Quirk functions by turning his sweat into nitroglycerin, which detonates at 7,700 meters per second, or Mach 22.4. Bakugou can also easily maneuver around while employing his Quirk as a means of transport and fight people who can react to his explosions) | Durability: | At least City Block Level. (Bakugou has taken direct casual attacks from All Might, when the mere shockwave of such an attack can do great collateral damage to an entire city block. He has also withstood attacks from Izuku with One For All at 5% and 8% on different occasions) | Intelligence: High, Bakugou has consistently shown to be extremely efficient in combat, and was directly stated to be superior to Izuku in that regard. Stamina: Very high, can remain conscious after taking casual attacks from All Might that were directly meant to knock him out, and can also fight people on his level for extended periods of time. Range: Extended human melee range to a few meters with his normal attacks, but can go up to dozens of meters. Weaknesses: Using his unrestrained explosions without his gear puts a great deal of strain on his arms. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Used for various purposes like Pseudo-Flight, Light Generation). Weapons & Equipment Grenadier Bracers (籠手 Kote): An adjustment added to Katsuki's hero costume that stores his nitroglycerin-like sweat. Once filled he can pull the grenade pin in order to release a large blast. As shown when he fought Izuku in All Might's Heroes vs. Villains test. It has enough explosive power to destroy all parts of the building within its blast radius and even damage All Might. Improvised Grenades: Around the belt of his Hero costume, are several containers made to look like hand grenades. These can store Katsuki's nitroglycerin-like sweat, and be used as regular grenades at a later time. These were first used in a practical way during the Provisional license exam by Denki. Knee Pads: These are very blunt metallic attachments to Katsuki's knees. They are designed so he can kill with his knees, but he has not displayed such use for them as of yet. Notable Attacks & Techniques Blast Rush Turbo (爆速ターボ Bakusoku Tābo): Katsuki throws his hands backwards and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself forward. This move can also be used to achieve a pseudo form of flight, as Katsuki used this move to fly over the giant robots during the Obstacle Race during the Sports Festival. Stun Grenade (閃光弾 Sutan Gurenēdo): Katsuki creates a sphere of light with his hands. The sphere of light implodes, causing an explosion around Katsuki, blinding anything in Katsuki's vicinity. Howitzer Impact (榴弾砲着弾 Hauzā Inpakuto): Katsuki dashes into the air and creates two Explosions in his hands. While in the air, Katsuki spins himself around, building up momentum for his Explosions. After spinning himself around and gathering momentum for his Explosions, Katsuki fires an Explosive tornado at his opponent. AP Shot (徹甲弾 (A・P・ショット) AP Shotto): Katsuki's special move. Katsuki stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Katsuki then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Katsuki creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Tier C